


Hero complex

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Gwen's plans are very quickly becoming unravelled.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 11
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Hero complex

Jack felt sorry for Gwen. She was really getting chewed out by Rhys on the other end of the phone. It was his fault completely. She'd told him she needed to be off at five for an important appointment, and instead the weevils had other ideas. He would have taken Ianto, but he was likewise engaged for the moment, dealing with essential matters at City Hall, so he'd said. Gwen just happened to still be at the hub when the alert came through. She hadn't looked all that thrilled at getting dragged out unexpectedly, forever glancing nervously at her phone, as if it were suddenly about to grow teeth and bite her. It wasn't like this didn't happen all the time. Rhys really should have been used to it by now.

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose in a very Ianto like manner. 'Yes, I know I was meant to be there an hour ago. Look I'm sorry.' She twisted to look at Jack who was driving. 'No, I can't talk right now.'

Jack made a gesture with his hand indicating for her to give him the phone. He was going to sort out Rhys for her if he didn't give it up. Gwen swatted his hand away, annoyed more at Jack seemingly than she was at Rhys.

'Don't you lecture me, Rhys Williams!'

Jack snatched the phone off her and she hissed at him, quickly trying to snatch it back from him.

'Jack, no!'

Jack put the phone to his ear, taking in a deep breath before preparing to read Rhys the riot act and tell him to relax. He'd have Gwen home in an hour, tops.

'... and I've got Ianto going mental at me telling me there's not going to be enough balloons. I said listen mate, it's Jack surprise party. There'll be plenty of balloons.'

'I'm getting a surprise party?' Jack said.

'Er, you're not Gwen,' Rhys said, sounding confused.

Gwen snatched the phone back. 'Rhys I'll, call you back. No, no, no, just tell Ianto it'll be fine. No, Rhys, listen to me. I'll be there in an hour. Everything is under control.' She looked sideways at Jack, who was trying his best not to eavesdrop and failing miserably. 'Gotta go. Love you.'

'Love you, Rhys!' Jack yelled out.

She hit Jack hard.

'Ow, what was that for?' he said, rubbing his arm.

'Next time you think you're going to be the hero, just don't, alright?'

'I thought I was saving you from Rhys,' he muttered. The look of fury on her face told him he'd said exactly the wrong thing.

'I don't need saving from Rhys, thank you very much. He's my husband and I'll deal with him how I like. Got it?' She let out a frustrated sigh. 'Ianto's going to kill me. He wasn't even going to let us in on the planning, and only then because he broke his ankle he couldn't drive and pick up the stuff. Even then he almost didn't trust us to be able to keep it a secret, and now here you've gone blundering in! Jack Harkness, bull in a china shop, honestly! Rhys, God bless him, but there's no way he's going to be able to keep this from Ianto.You know what he's like. It's like he's got the ESP thing for when you're lying. And now I'm the one going to be in the doghouse, all because of you!'

For all Jack's many skills, looking contrite and apologetic, was not amongst them. 'I can act surprised,' he promised. 'In fact I am surprised. Ianto almost got away with it. I'm never going to trust that innocent face ever again. Or yours for that matter, you sneaky little minx. City Hall my arse. I should have known. Anything paperwork related was bound to put me off the scent. I wasn't going with him unless I absolutely had to. Thank the Gods for taxis.'

'Well you'd better have your best surprised face on at seven o'clock when you pick him up for dinner, otherwise I will need you to come and rescue me.'

'Oh, yeah,' Jack said, 'if you think Rhys is bad, that's nothing compared to when Ianto gets fired up.'

'Go on, practice your surprised face, then,' Gwen said, folding her arms and watching him from the passenger seat. 

'Oh my, this is so unexpected!' Jack teased, making dramatic hand gestures, and forgetting to keep hold of the wheel.

Gwen buried her face in her hands. 'Yep, I'm dead,' she moaned.


End file.
